It Gets the Worst at Night
"It Gets The Worst At Night" is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 84th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on May 9, 2007. The teens of Tree Hill mount a rescue mission to retrieve Marvin from his ill-advised road trip with Rachel. While on the trip, Haley and Nathan get a second chance to enjoy the prom, and Lucas and Peyton decide to take their relationship to the next level. Brooke tells Haley that she lied about stealing the calculus exam, and Nathan struggles with the residue of a past mistake. Synopsis A week after Peyton’s stalker returned for her, Lucas is asleep in his bed with Brooke and Peyton as Skills walks in, he explains that he isn’t sleeping with them both, but they are scared to sleep alone. Skills tells him that they’ve got to leave town, as Mouth needs their help. Dan is in his office and asks a person to access a phone for him. As Joe, the man, says it is illegal, Dan persuades him to by using blackmail as he knows he is having an affair. Meanwhile, Lucas finds out that Mouth sent Skills a text saying he needed help and that he is in Honey Grove, Texas. As he reads the text in the cafe, Haley and Nathan arrive as Haley goes to look for Honey Grove online. As Nathan sits down he asks how Peyton and Brooke are as they walk through the door. Lucas explains they are coping but it gets worse at night. As Peyton reads the text, she says one of them has to go, but Haley says they all should as it is a 20 hour car ride. Nathan laughs this off saying that she is pregnant and they all have finals, but Haley persuades them all to go convincing them that it is the final hurrah. They pack up the car as each of them bring something different. Haley brought food, Skills brought Red Vine, Peyton brought a road mix, Nathan brought Haley who brought the food, Lucas brought some old yearbooks to laugh at, and Brooke brought her hot body and Rachel’s car which she left. As they pack, Haley asks if it was stolen, obviously still annoyed at Rachel for getting her sacked as a tutor. Brooke just looks at her with guilty eyes. As Haley skips into the car, she tells the others that it is Mouth, how much trouble could he be in. As she says this, Mouth is thrown in jail with a bunch of criminals. The group start their road trip as Haley opens the yearbooks and they all laugh at their old entries. Haley seems extra geeky as Lucas reads where Peyton only signed her name. He tells her how hard he tried for her to sign the book. As they continue to read, Skills accidentally reads the entry made by Jimmy Edwards as Haley asks to focus on only the good things in their lives on this trip. As she checks everyone is agreeing as Lucas looks at the photo of Abby Brown, the girl who saw who killed Keith. As Haley asks him again, he agrees with her. Meanwhile, one of the prisoners is playing chess with a jail guard as the other cell mates approach Mouth. He tells them he doesn’t want trouble and shows them a photo of Rachel and as a jail mate snatches it off him, he tries to win their friendship by telling him how to win the chess game. The inmate goes over and beats the furious jail guard. The criminal tells the others in the cell that no one touches the kid. On the road, Nathan swaps over with Skills after doing a 4 hour shift driving. Skills begins driving and as he realizes no one is awake, he pulls back in and tells Brooke he has been driving for four hours. In jail, Mouth is telling everyone about the girls he lives around and as they talk about Shelley, Brooke and Rachel, they ask what happened as Mouth tells them he got his heart broken. Back in the car, a beeping sound goes off as waking the others up, Lucas asks Brooke, who is driving, how long the light has been on, and Brooke explains it has been for a while but the color was pretty so she left it on. The car breaks down on the side of the road as Brooke realizes she has made a mistake. Lucas takes a look at the engine but can’t figure it out as it is electrical. He then tells them that they shouldn’t have gone through the back roads to see the sandwich shaped like Elvis that Haley demanded to see. Peyton then sticks up for Haley and she gets Lucas to admit he wanted to see it too. As they realize they haven’t seen a car for ages, they spot a tour bus coming down the road. As the group all wish for a famous celebrity, Haley and the group are shocked and disappointed to discover it’s big-headed Chris Keller. On the bus, Chris tells them he is going through to Honey Grove so they can go with him and drive their fixed car home. He tells them that he has plenty of room and realizes that Haley is looking plump. As an upset Haley tells him she is pregnant, Chris vows to Nathan that it isn’t his. Meanwhile, Karen goes home and notices her door is open. She slides it open and rings Dan on her mobile terrified. He comes round and checks her house with no one in, but Dan promises to stay with her to make her feel safe. Chris is sitting with Nathan as he realizes something is wrong with Nathan, but won’t tell him what. Chris tells him to switch his mind of and relax as he is the luckiest guy he knows. Dan brings Karen a drink and finds her asleep on the couch. He puts a blanket over and switches off the light. Mouth is in his jail cell looking at a photo of Rachel and him wondering if anyone is coming to get him. The tour bus arrives in Honey Grove and Chris tells them to ask a cop for Mouth, which the group aren’t too convinced to do. Noticing this, Chris goes to ask a cop and luckily, he knows where he is. Mouth is called in the jail as the group go to pick him up. He goes to leave as he says bye to his jail mates who are now his real friends. Karen wakes up to find Dan sleeping in the couch next to her. She wakes Dan up and he offers to go, but Karen asks him to stay for breakfast. Nathan is on the phone saying that he understands and sounding disappointed. He ends the call as Mouth tells them he got arrested for sleeping in the park. As they plan to go home, Lucas tells them the car will not be ready till the following day and they will have to spend the night in a motel. Haley thinks it is a great idea and decides that they should crash Honey Grove’s prom. As Brooke asks about the outfits, they notice a vintage clothes shop and they decide to get them there. As the group runs off, Haley asks Brooke if she wants the apartment back which she accepts. Haley tells her it is a good job or else she would be with Rachel, the lying thief, once again accidentally guilt tripping Brooke. Mouth gets ready for prom with Chris Keller as he tells him about Shelley and then Rachel. He tells him about how they flew to New Orleans and she called him worthy. Chris then asks about the sex, but Mouth explains they never had sex as he heard her feed another guy the same chat up line. He took a walk and realized how much he was risking by being ‘dangerous.’ He decided he wasn’t going to be that person and rang Rachel to tell her he was leaving. By the time he got back to the hotel room, he found all her stuff had gone except the photo of her and him, with a note written on the back ‘I could have loved the boy in this picture.’ Chris yells at him for not sleeping with her and walks off. Meanwhile, Haley and Nathan get ready in their vintage outfits. They begin to kiss as Nathan’s phone goes off. Brooke is curling Peyton’s hair and tells Peyton how much she misses Chase. Peyton asks her to move back in with her but Brooke tells her she has just got the apartment back, but maybe she could move in with her. She tells Peyton that even though she said they could never go back to how they were, they could be even better. Lucas asks Skills if he knows Abby, as Skills says that she was let go in the tutor center by Jimmy. He also continues to say that he doesn’t understand how Jimmy could have it in himself to kill Keith. As he says this, Peyton walks in and asks Lucas to prom with her. At the prom, the group are approached by a group of girls who know they are crashing. Brooke explains about their prom, but the girls say it is okay that they crashed. The group go to dance whilst giving all their coats to Chris Keller. The group all begin to dance on the floor with the pupils of Honey Grove. As they dance, some of the group (Lucas, Nathan, Brooke and Mouth) talk about their lives and surprise the girls except Mouth who is told that everyone has their heart broken. In Tree Hill, Karen and Dan are in the cafe. She thanks him for being there and admits she is still cautious. Dan tells her that she is still in his heart and that is why he is trying to win her back after 17 years. Haley and Nathan are talking about how much they have been through and how they will always be ok. Lucas and Peyton are having the same conversation as someone tells them to get a room. Peyton then asks Lucas if he wants to and they walk out. Haley goes to get some punch where Brooke is, but is advised against it as once again, it has alcohol in it. Brooke then confesses that she cheated on the test and apologizes as Haley walks off in anger telling her that she let the sex tape go as it was someone she didn’t know, but what she done is worse as it was her friend. Chris Keller is trying to chat up girls but gets laughed at due to him being older. Karen is walking Dan out as she asks to have dinner again but as Dan says just as friends, Karen says she will see. Meanwhile, Lucas and Peyton are getting undressed and Peyton tells him how happy she is they waited because it now means so much more as she is madly in love with him. Skills, Mouth and Brooke are walking home as they decide to go to Skill’s and Lucas’ room for after drinks. As they walk in, they are shocked to find Lucas and Peyton together in bed, naked. They immediately walk out and Brooke tells them she is going to take a walk leaving them. Nathan and Haley are outside as she tells Nathan how hard it is to let everything go. She asks Nathan for a secret and he tells her that until recently he was terrified about being a father, but now he knows it is going to be great. Haley then tells him that she will always remember how much in love she was with him that night. Brooke is taking a walk as she bumps into Chris Keller. He tries to flirt with her as Brooke says if they had sex, then it would be because she was trying to hide the pain. But then she says no and says that she is going to stop behaving the way she does as she does not want to end up like him. Chris then asks if she wants to talk instead, and Brooke agrees to it. Mouth tells Skills how glad he is that he is everyone’s friends and even though he complains, he won’t anymore. He tells Skills the real world is scary, but Skills says they will all be ok as they will help each other through. Lucas wakes up to find a sad looking Peyton. She explains that she loves Lucas and what a big deal it was for them two to sleep together and Lucas assures her he loves her too. Peyton then decides to go and find Brooke as they spent their first night apart since the attack. She finds her and Brooke tells her they need a system as she never wants to walk in on them again. Chris then walks up asking for a threesome, and even though he is sore, he could. But then Brooke asks what from and reveals that he sat up talking and crying about his feelings all night, to which Peyton laughs. Brooke then goes to see Haley and asks to talk. She says she will tell Turner the truth, but Haley says not to. Brooke insists as her friendship with Haley means more to her and asks her forgiveness, which Haley gives her. Chris shouts out the bus he is leaving but no one pays attention and he drives off. The group drives off as Peyton puts the road mix on, leaving Honey Grove behind. In Tree Hill, Brooke and Peyton arrive in their new apartment and lock the doors behind them, still terrified from their attack. Meanwhile, Lucas looks up Abby Brown’s address on the internet as Nathan walks in. He tells him that there is an investigation into the Ravens as to whether they shaved points at the semi finals or not. Lucas asks what they are going to do, but Nathan admits that it is not him they are investigating, it is Lucas. Dan gets the match from the phone, Abby Brown. Lucas then goes to knock on her door after finding her address, but is unaware that Dan is watching from the street. As Dan watches Karen rings, but he ignores it as he watches his son waiting to talk to the witness. Memorable Quotes :”It’s the attack last week, neither one of them wants to be alone” ::Lucas Scott about Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis :”Honey Grove, Texas. Please come. Need ass?” :”Yeah, I was thinking he would’ve typed ‘assistance,’ but his battery died.” :”Well why didn’t he just write help. Need help” :”Maybe he need ass” ::Lucas Scott reads Skills’text from Mouth :”Come on, we’re all graduating soon, it could be like a last hurrah. I mean, hopefully Mouth is okay and it turns into a great road trip, but if not, at least there’s safety in numbers, right?” ::Haley James Scott :”Hey fellas, I’m Mouth...I mean Marvin, I’m Marvin. Listen guys, I don’t want any trouble, I mean, I like girls” ::Mouth to the jail mates :”Oh please be the Foo Fighters” :”Please be Kanye” :”Well, well” :”Stupid Elvis Sandwich” ::The Group find out that Chris Keller is in the tour bus as Haley James Scott regrets her demand for a change of route :”Let’s see. Slept with you, kissed you, got slapped by you. Just like any other night on the Chris Keller’s tour bus...You guys could just crash with me, come on, it’d be like old times. You know, without Nate trying to kill me for singing duets with Haley...Look, I’m going your way, I’ve got plenty of room. Haley can sleep in my bed, although, you’re looking a little plump Hales. What the hell, I’ve had bigger chunk in my bunk” :”I’m pregnant you idiot” :”Oh, dude. Totally not mine” ::Chris Keller welcomes Haley James Scott and the group to his tour bus :”We should go to prom...Yeah. Honey Grove’s prom is tonight. We should go. Come on, our prom sucked, our car broke down, we should go” :”Yeah, and we got attacked by a psycho” :”...Okay, so what, we’re just gonna crash the Honey Grove prom?” :”Yeah, why not” ::Haley James Scott tells Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott they should go to the Honey Grove prom :”I know I said we could never be friends like we were before, but maybe we can be better” ::Brooke Davis to Peyton Sawyer rekindle their friendship :”So, nobody has a fatal heart condition and a father who was purposely set on fire?” :”You probably have classmates who are married, right? Wife’s pregnant? Got married as juniors?” :”So I started the designs after Peyton and I shoplifted my designs back and got arrested...I haven’t seen my parents in, like, a year. I live with my friend Rachel, she’s so funny. She’s had all this plastic surgery and she just got suspended and, now she’s kind of missing” :”You ever had your heart broken?” :”Yeah, I think that happens everywhere” ::Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis and Mouth surprise the Honey Grove girls with their life stories ::”You know what? That tape of you and Nathan really hurt me, but I decided to let it go, because that was a Brooke that I didn’t know. This is worse, my friend did this” ::Haley James Scott finds out that it was Brooke Davis who cheated on the calculus exam :”I’m so glad we waited. Last year would have just been sex, but now, I am so in love with you” :”I love you too Peyton” ::Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott consummate their relationship :”For the last few weeks, I’ve been freaked out about being a dad. But lately, I know it’s going to be ok. It’s gonna be great, actually” :”You are so sexy when you talk like that. I am so glad we made this trip, I’m always gonna remember this...How much I love you right now” ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott talk about the impending birth of their son and their road trip :”Listen. My last few relationships have been screwed up, big time. And I also have a terrible fear of being alone. So if we slept together, it would just mean that I’m drunk and trying to kill the pain. It wouldn’t have anything to do with you...No, no, I gotta stop all that. I’m graduating soon and God forbid I end up like you” ::Brooke Davis gives Chris Keller a piece of her mind Voiceover :"William Blake once wrote: 'There are things that are known and things that are unknown. And in between, there are doors'." ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) Music * "Stay Away" - The Honorary Title * "Sometimes I Feel" - Fuse * "Oldest Story In The World" - The Plimsouls * "She's Back" - Bosshouse * "Midnight Rider" - The Allman Brothers * "This Boy" - James Morrison * "She Wakes When She Dreams" - Lucero * "Lifesize" - A Fine Frenzy * "Penetrate Your Soul" - Selectracks * "Good Vibrations" - Gym Class Heroes * "Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional * "You'll Ask For Me" - Tyler Hilton This episode's title originated from the album It Gets The Worst At Night, originally sung by Lucero. Trivia *Deb and Whitey do not appear in this episode. **Though she is not seen in thie episode, Rachel is mentioned multiple times. *The girls at Honey Grove prom won a competition to star in this episode. Episode References *The message written on the back of Mouth's photo from Rachel says "I could have loved the boy in this photo" which is similar to what he said after seeing pictures of her before her plastic surgery. *Brooke and Peyton sharing a bed with Lucas is similar to earlier in the season where Peyton would spend nights with Lucas after she was first assualted by "Psycho-Derek". Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller